Granting Wishes
by kyouno-aru
Summary: AU. Shounen-ai. Ying-Yang Pair. Fem! Alluka and Kalluto. Killua lived his life believing he was simply an orphan who'd burned down the orphanage, escaped, been taken in by an old hag who looked like she was twelve, became a Hunter and fell in love, all with his best friend Gon. Then he went and just happened to find two girls capable of changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: That's Us

**Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking the link which brought you to this fic! XD**

**You might know that I abandoned my other fic, Won't You Smile. I'm determined not to abandon this one! Updates might take a while, but I won't drop the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Pairing: Ying-Yang Pair (Gon x Killua)**

**WARNING! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SHOUNEN AI. BOY X BOY. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS THEN I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DISCONTINUE READING.**

**Note: Alluka and Kalluto are girls in this fic. And they're also twins. Fraternal twins. Because I just love the idea of fraternal twins.**

**So… Yeah! Let's begin, shall we? *clears throat***

* * *

**Granting Wishes**

**Chapter One: That's Us**

_A Long Time Ago_

_I had someone._

_Someone who granted my wishes_

_No matter how selfish they were._

**TWO YEARS AGO**

Gon was my best friend. We met at the orphanage when we were both four. He'd been abandoned by a couple who left him in a basket with nothing but a note saying 'His name is Gon' at the doorstep of the orphanage and ran, while I had been found near the orphanage by one of the caretakers. We became friends rather quickly. Every time someone came to the orphanage, hoping to find an adorable little chap to adopt, we didn't have to worry about losing the other. It seemed like nobody wanted to adopt us-a hyper, stubborn boy and a cat-eyed silver-haired boy who always seemed to have something evil up his sleeve.

Well, I couldn't blame them. We were what we were.

We were twelve we set the orphanage on fire. Gon and I escaped. We weren't sure who else had escaped, but we didn't care. We finally got our chance to escape the boring orphanage and there was no way we were gonna let that chance slip.

We spent several days roaming about, wanting to discover more of the world outside the tiny, cramped orphanage. I stole food from bakeries and grocery stores. Gon didn't like the idea of stealing, but he too was aware that there was no other way we could get food.

Of course, we could've worked for money as an assistant to some greengrocer or something , but we didn't intend to stay in the area for long and thought it'd be pointless to get a job when we were going to leave any time.

One day we were finally caught by a greengrocer who'd spotted a flash of silver nicking a loaf of bread and immediately came running after me.

...

Because there were only so many silver-haired kids running around...

A-anyway, about two weeks after the fire, we got into a fight with two teenagers and nearly lost. We just won because we kept charging at them and didn't give them any time to recover from the shock of being head-butted in the stomach.

... Look, it was all we could do at the time. And it was pretty effective, too.

After the weird fight we just stood there, unsure what to do with the unconscious teenagers. They weren't dead, no, just unconscious. Gon and I had realized that we were far too weak to fight all the bad people in the world, and if we were going to go travelling we were pretty much bound to meet a lot of bad people. We wanted to get stronger. But how?

We got into another fight that week, this time with a man with a murderous aura around him. Gon and I were sca-heck, we were terrified. We'd never met anyone with this kind of aura before. I wanted to give up. I knew we didn't stand a chance, so I looked down, as if to surrender. When Gon realized my actions, he patted my shoulder and gave me one of his weird, determined grins.

I was about to smile at him when I looked up and saw our opponent get punched in the face. The impact of the punch caused the man to fly away, and we stared at his attacker.

Standing in front of us was a blonde girl who looked our age with large pink eyes and a puffy pink and red dress. She smiled at us, held out her hand and asked a single question. "Don't you want to get stronger? "

The answer was obvious.

Her name was Biscuit Krueger, AKA Bisuke. She was 57 years old despite her appearance, which she'd altered using her Nen.

Nen.

That's what the murderous aura was. And that's what she was going to teach us.

* * *

When Gon asked why she wanted to help us, she replied by saying that she'd been observing us since the first fight and felt that we had some potential. "How could you tell?" I'd asked, but the blonde simply shook her head and told me to stay tuned to find out.

We followed her to her home on a hill in the next country. Along the way she told us that she was a Treasure Hunter. A Hunter was an extraordinary person who was dedicated to finding things; be it criminals, beasts, or treasure. Only one in a hundred thousand passed the Hunter Exam and earned the right to call themselves a Hunter. As a Treasure Hunter, Bisuke searched for rare gems or artefacts.

When we reached Bisuke's home we began training, and that's what we did for nearly two years.

* * *

**IN THE PRESENT**

I sighed.

I was… Sort of in l-love with Gon. I think I had been for a while already, but I had only accepted the fact a few days ago. Gon was sleeping in the fields while the wind blew just because the weather was that nice. When he woke up, I handed him a four-leaf clover I'd found.

"What's this for?" he'd asked. I stared at him and told him it was for luck. Seriously, I thought that was pretty obvious. Anyway, he'd returned the thing, saying that 'as long as I'm with Killua, I'm the luckiest person in the world.' What a shameless smooth-talker.

I got up to look for Gon, and found him talking on the phone with someone. Moments later he covered the mouth of the phone and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bisuke has a job to do around this area, so she asks if we'd like to go with her! I think we should, Killua! We haven't seen her in ages!" he chirped.

Ages? Is two months considered 'ages'? Oh well, I guess I did miss the old hag. She had been both a Nen master and a mother/sister to us for nearly two years.

"Sure," I told Gon, smiling. "It'd be nice to see the old hag again." I think I may have said that last part a little too loudly, because the next thing I heard was a loud, angry voice cursing me.

Minutes later, Gon put down the phone and clapped his hands. "Okay! We'll meet Bisuke at the foot of Itaroma Mountain tomorrow at dawn!" he announced. I was a bit confused as to why Bisuke would have to go to Itaroma Mountain for her job. I'd never heard of any rumors saying there was treasure there. Ah, whatever. I'm sure the old hag had her reasons for needing to go there. Plus, it'd be interesting since Gon and I had never really gone to the place(we lived near mountains, Itaroma being the biggest, but never went because... Well, we never really had a reason to.).

The next morning, we met Bisuke at the promised location. It was nice to see her again, and we chatted for a while before continuing.

"So why do you have to go to Itaroma Mountain? "I asked curiously. I still wanted to know.

Bisuke laughed and ruffled my hair."Silly Killua, who ever said we were going to Itaroma Mountain? No, we're going to explore the cave behind it. There's said to be something amazing hidden there. Let's go~!"

I stared at Bisuke as she led the way, humming to herself. I shot a weird look at Gon, who only shrugged in return. I sighed, shoved my hands into my pockets and walked on.

There were three paths inside the cave behind the Mountain and since there were three of us, we each went into one. As I walked along I realized something - the old hag hadn't even told us what she was looking for. I sighed. Ah, whatever. It must be pretty damn amazing if it interested Bisuke, so I'd know it when I saw it.

I brushed my hand along the walls of the cave as I used Gyo to check if there was anything special hidden behind the material. Nothing. I walked on for a couple of seconds And sighed again. Man, being alone could sure be boring sometimes. I... I wished G-Gon were with me... I blushed at the thought.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "KILLUAAA! BISUKEEE!"

Speak of the devil. I immediately turned around and headed back to the clearing, where I started running down the path Gon had gone down. After running for two or so minutes I caught sight of Gon And Bisuke. They were standing in front of a wooden door that had red roses hung around it. The sight puzzled me. Why on earth would a wooden door be inside a cave? I mean, yeah, it obviously meant there was something behind it, but why a wooden one? Wood isn't as strong as metal. I put my hand on my chin And used Gyo again. There was a strange aura around the door and roses. The aura was probably the reason why the roses weren't dead, and why the door was still in good shape.

I looked at Gon. "What's so special about this door?"

Gon gave me a weird look before bursting into laughter and saying, "I think the presence of a wooden door in the middle of a cave is special enough on its own, Killua!"

"Sh-shut up. Anyway, can't you open the door?" I huffed.

Bisuke shook her head. "Nope, and that's the thing. The aura has been put in such a way that not everyone can open the door. Gon and I couldn't do it, so we were hoping you could. I have a strong feeling that the treasure lies behind this door."

My eye twitched slightly at Bisuke's last statement. Usually, when you find a random wooden door inside a cave and can't find anything special anywhere else inside that cave, you'd pretty much expect the treasure to be behind the door.

I switched my attention to the engravings on the door. The words read:

_**IF YOU'RE ONE OF US**_

_**YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR.**_

_**BUT ONCE YOU DO**_

_**CAN YOU GRANT THE WISHES**_

_**OF SOMEONE WHO COULD GRANT ALL OF YOURS?**_

I scratched my head at the strange words, but decided not to dwell on it and activated my Ren.

Which lead to the door opening.

* * *

My eyes widened in surprise, as did Gon And Bisuke. I hadn't expected this. I was one of 'them ', then? Who was 'them', anyway? I stepped into the room the door led to, and found myself staring at two black-haired girls who appeared a little younger than Gon and me. One had dark brown eyes and long hair, accessorized with yellow beads and a hairband with faces on them. She wore a white and red dress, like what a shrine maiden would wear, and brown laced boots. The other girl had short hair and dark pink eyes, and was clad in a dark purple and pink kimono and both stared at me, and I stared back until the long-haired one broke the silence by exclaiming, "Onii-chan!" and running over to hug me. I blinked, not understanding what was happening.

The short-haired girl made her way over to me and bowed. "Please excuse her. "

I kept silent. I glanced at Gon and Bisuke, who seemed just as confused as I did.

"No, it's okay..." I replied, "but would you mind telling me who you girls are?"

The long-haired girl stopped hugging me and gave me a smile.

"I'm Alluka. Kalluto-chan here is my fraternal twin~! And you, Killua, are our onii-chan, and the person we've been waiting for for a long time."

* * *

**I'd be really happy if you left a review. If you have any ideas on how I can improve, tell me, okay? :D**

…

**By the way, did anyone spot the little Hetalia reference? 'Itaroma'? Italy and Romano? :D**

**-Kyou**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Glad

**Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter Two! I know I posted Chapter One exactly one week ago, but I don't think I'll be able to update on time every week. I was only able to today because it's term break right now. **

**There's a super long Author's Note that was originally here, but I moved it to the end of the chapter.**

**On with the story! Replies to awesome reviewers are below, too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. And I never will. If I did, huhuhuhu…. * laughs evilly ***

**Anyway, Togashi Yoshihiro owns it.**

**Pairing: Ying-Yang Pair (Gon x Killua)**

**Remember that Alluka and Kalluto are girls in this story! **

… **And they're fraternal twins. Because I just love the idea of fraternal twins. That's awesome.**

* * *

**Granting Wishes **

**Chapter Two: I'm Glad**

There had to be some kind of mistake, right? I mean, I was an orphan. I had no family. I was about to open my mouth to object, but the girl in the kimono, Kalluto, noticed my weird expression and explained.

"The Zoldycks are a family of assassins, but we wanted to be free, so our butler Kanaria brought us to an orphanage far away from the mansion in secret. We were discovered by our parents when we had covered about three quarters of the journey, but you were nowhere to be found so our parents killed Kanaria, assumed you were dead and took Alluka and me home. But then they started treating us more harshly and we didn't like it, so two years ago when we were 10 we ran away."

Is that what had happened? I guess it made sense that I wandered off somewhere, because the caretaker who'd brought me to the orphanage told me she'd found me wandering somewhere nearby. But still, it was just weird.

"If you knew where I was, why didn't you just come looking for me?" I asked. Because if I wanted to find someone, I'd actually look for them.

"We did, but the orphanage had been burnt down and we didn't know where you were anymore so~ We came here!"Alluka chirped, spinning around. Wow. She was really happy for someone talking about a burnt-down orphanage.

I shot a look at Gon, who shrugged and gave me a look that said 'I think we had better not tell them that we were the ones who set the orphanage on fire'. I smiled before turning back to Alluka and Kalluto.

"But I live nearby. We might've passed each other at some point in time..." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. Although I half-expected this answer, it still kind of shocked me.

"We never left this room."

* * *

I didn't understand these girls' logic. If you want to find someone, you actually go out and look for them. You don't lock yourselves in a Nen-sealed room in a cave behind a mountain where barely anyone in the right mind would normally want to go to. But I was sure they had their reasons, and that I was going to find out what those reasons were.

"Are you two under a curse or something?"I asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Actually, yes," Kalluto answered simply, nearly causing me to fall over. "Alluka's been cursed."

The said girl jumped up immediately and protested defensively, "Nanika isn't a curse! Nanika's our friend! Nanika's sweet!"

Kalluto smiled sadly at Alluka, as if to say, 'I know' before turning back to Bisuke, Gon and me. I was about to ask who Nanika was when a sudden flash of light appeared. I shielded my eyes until the light dimmed and finally went away a few seconds later. I looked back at Kalluto and Alluka, but when I saw what I did my heart skipped a beat.

Alluka's eyes had gone pitch black.

I was a bit freaked out by the sight for a moment, but I reached out my hand to the girl. The long-haired girl took my hand and smiled. She introduced herself as Nanika and Kalluto explained the rest.

Right before the twins ran away, our mother cursed Alluka, forming Nanika, her split personality. Nanika could grant any wish so long as she got something of equal value in return, be it an item or an Alluka's health would weaken every time a wish was granted. The greater the wish, the more badly her health was affected. If she didn't die of her weak health before then, she would die when she turned thirteen. There was one way to stop the curse, though - and that was to grant twenty of Alluka or Nanika's wishes without asking for anything in return. Kalluto knew she couldn't do it alone, thus she waited for me. It was unsafe for her to leave Alluka alone, but it was also unsafe to bring her to the outside world, so she never went. She'd promised to kill herself if Alluka died, but she didn't want to give up on waiting for me just yet.

I watched as the kimono-clad girl told me what happened. Her face showed no sign of emotion, but I could tell that she cared for Alluka very much.

"What happened to our parents? Or our other siblings, if we had any?" I asked quietly. Another flash of light appeared and disappeared, and suddenly Alluka was in front of me again, grinning.

"Nanika killed them all!" she chirped. "You know, onii-chan, I was really mad at them for being mean to you and Kalluto-chan and me, so Nanika killed them! Oh, and even though I'm upset with Mama, I'm kind of grateful to her too, because if it weren't for her I wouldn't be with my best friend Nanika~!"

Woah, well, that was an interesting way to explain your parents' death. But after hearing the last part I looked at Gon and grinned. If it weren't for my mom being such a horrible person I guess I never would've met my best friend, either.

_Thanks for being so horrible, Mom_, I thought as Gon pulled me into a hug. I blushed for a moment before realizing what I'd just thought. Did I just... Thank my mother for being a terrible person? I stifled a laugh as Gon broke the hug and stared at me.

I smiled at him and turned back to my sisters. "I'll definitely grant all your wishes, Alluka. How much time do we have left?" I asked, remembering that the twins were twelve.

Kalluto replied, saying that there were about three months left.

Suddenly I heard a certain old hag clearing her throat. I rolled my eyes before asking, "By any chance, is there any treasure here?"

. Kalluto shook her head, and I gave Bisuke a bored look. She shrugged her shoulders, probably assuming that people thought that the mysterious door would lead to some kind of amazing treasure or something.

Well, they were right, somewhat.

I found my siblings.

They were worth much, much more than sparkly treasure, weren't they?

* * *

The five of us were walking towards the entrance of the cave in silence when suddenly Gon asked,"Alluka-chan, do you have anything in mind for your first wish?"

The said girl tilted her head and tapped her chin. She stayed like that for several moments before nodding. The moment we stepped out of the cave, she spun around and pointed at it.

"Yup. Wish #1: Destroy this cave, please~! "she said, smiling. I glanced at Gon, who grinned back before concentrating his Nen into his fist.

Guess what he did next?

"SAISHOU WA GUU!"

I sighed.

"JAN... KEN... GUUUU!"

And the whole darned cave came crashing down. I took Alluka and Kalluto's hands and fled. As strong as Gon was, he hadn't thought this through well enough. Ah, well. When did he ever? As soon as the rocks came tumbling down, the black-haired idiot came running.

"How's that, Alluka-chan?" he yelled over the roaring sound of crashing material.

Alluka giggled and gave Gon a thumbs-up sign.

" Wish #1 has been granted~!"she exclaimed.

Laughing, we ran back to the house Gon and I shared.

At the time, I thought that all the wishes would be as easy as that.

... I was wrong.

* * *

When we got back to our house, we bade Bisuke goodbye. She couldn't stay because her mission was complete, but promised to ring us up every now and then. "Take care of Alluka and Kalluto," she told us before leaving.

It was sad to part with Bisuke again, but now we had Alluka and Kalluto to take care of. Gon and I decided to show them around the house, since they'd be staying there... Hopefully for longer than three months.

"Ne, Killua," Gon called, distracting me from my thoughts. Alluka was running around the kitchen with an excited look on her face, while Kalluto was staring at a chocolate bar like it was an ancient code that required deciphering.

"Yeah?" I asked Gon, taking the chocolate bar from Kalluto, breaking it into two and handing Alluka and Kalluto a piece each.

Gon suddenly grabbed my arm and led me to the storage room. He shut the door and pulled me to the corner. He gave me a sad smile. It took me a few seconds for my brain to register what had happened and when it did, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Y-yeah...? Why'd you drag me in here?"

Did he not realize what kind of position we were in?

"To ask you something... Do you... "

"...What?"

I could hear my heart beating against my chest.

"Do you think we can save them?" he asked quietly, shuffling his feet.

I felt a small sense of disappointment, but I decided not to show it. It wasn't the right time, anyway. I sighed.

"Of course," I assured him. "It's only Day One. We can't give up anytime soon, and we won't be, idiot." I flicked his forehead before walking towards the door.

Gon rubbed his forehead and smiled.

"You're right! Sorry, Killua. I was just a bit scared, you know, what with two lives in our hands now. You know, Killua,"he said as I turned the doorknob, "I'm really glad I met you." I felt my cheeks grow warm again. I opened the door and walked out of the room, followed by Gon.

* * *

_Hey, Mom, _

_I know this sounds weird_

_but thanks for... _

_Being a horrible person._

_Weird, right? _

_But that's what you must've been,_

_if I ran away because of you. _

_Well, anyway, thanks._

_If it weren't for you, _

_Alluka and Kalluto wouldn't have Nanika,_

_And I wouldn't have Gon. _

_He's the most important person in the world to me. _

_You probably don't care, but whatever. _

_I just wanted to say thanks._

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter Two. Here's the long A/N I was talking about.**

**If you know me then you'd know that this is the umpteenth time I'm saying this but, I watched the HxH movie yesterday! It was so beautiful and awesome! If you wanna read some Gon x Killua moments/ quotes from the movie then check out my latest post on my LiveJournal. Just search 'kyouno-aru' on Google/ LiveJournal. I didn't post what happened in the movie, besides the quotes, though, because so many other people have done already. Ah, I wanna watch it again! **

**If you don't wanna be spoiled though, then don't read it! I wouldn't want to ruin it for you XD**

**REPLIES TO AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

**InnocentAngelTainted- Thanks so much! I'll do my best. I tried making Alluka a little… Less 'cool' in this chapter, and more towards the childish, naïve and cute side, because that's what I think she's like. Let me know how it was! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest-san/ Jay-san/ Jay Navi (Multiple names are awesome) – Nisp-san (I think) once told me that I had to work on my transitions from one paragraph to another, too. So I guess that's what I have to work on. As for the stuttering, I don't know how often I'm gonna use it, but if I do it at wrong times then tell me, okay? Thanks for reviewing and by the way, I don't think you know me by that many names, do you? **

**Butterfree- Haha, I love them too! Sorry about the rushed backstory, now that I look at it it really is rushed! I'm not exactly sure if there'll be more flashbacks or the like in this fic but if there are and it takes place over a long period of time, I'll try not to hurry it too much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Papilio. Ageha (BISUKE!): I nearly choked on my juice when I saw your name. XD I don't even know if I can write fluff that well, but I'll be trying to improve with the help of feedback. I'm not gonna write anything beyond kissing, I guess, and even then it'll just be a simple kiss. I can't write lemons or stuff like that. I'm too young. And you know it. … And my sense of name is awesome! … In my mind. Haha. Lastly, thanks for reviewing! I love it when you and some other awesome people review, because I get lots of advice from experienced writers. **

**Nickirem. Aqua. Pearl: XDD Thank you loads for reviewing, but I'm sorry that Killua can't be the outoto in this fic! **

…

**The A/Ns are seriously long this time. Sorry 'bout that.**

**I wonder how many times I used the word 'awesome' in this chapter. Oh well. XD**

**Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some pointers and feedback.**

**Reviewers get imaginary cookies baked by Mito-san! XD**

…

**I hope I get to see you soon, Muu. **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

… **Whenever that is, hahaha…**


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

**Ah~! It's been an entire month since I've updated! I'm sorry! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Hunter x Hunter isn't mine! It's Togashi Yoshihiro's! I don't own those chocolate flavours mentioned in the chapter, either. Some awesome people came up with them!**

**Pairing: Gon x Killua (Ying- Yang Pair)**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Granting Wishes**

**Chapter 3: Smile**

_Treasure every person, and_

_every moment you're with them_.

Seeing someone I missed, meeting my long lost siblings, finding out one is cursed, being given the responsibility of saving them...

Haha, what a weird dream I had. I must've eaten something weird yesterday in order to have a dream as bizarre as that. What did I eat yesterday, anyway? I know I'd eaten a lot of chocolate. But there were other things too, like cake and macaroons and other things that made Gon complain about our fast depleting money. Oh, and the stuff he made me eat afterwards.

…

That 'stuff' included...

…

Red peppers.

_The horror._ Those things were just _disgusting_! I threw up right after I swallowed it. Gon had forgotten to remove them from my plate, I guess, because he gave me an apologetic look as he helped me pull myself together.

For the reason as to why my dream was so crazy, I was placing my bets on the red peppers.

Just as I reached that conclusion I turned to my other side. The bright sunlight was coming in through the window, and a bird was chirping away. I yawned and blinked sleepily several times before realizing that a figure was asleep next to me. As in, right next to me.

It was Gon. My cheeks turned pink as I stared at him, but quickly brushed it away and began poking him continuously and calling his name.

"Oi, Gon," I said. I watched as he winced at the poking and squirmed a little before opening his eyes. He sat up slowly.

"Morning, Killua! " he greeted while rubbing his eyes sleepily. I was about to ask him why he was on my bed when he continued, saying, "Let's go wake up Alluka-chan and Kalluto-chan, yeah?"

...

...

Alluka?

Kalluto?

So all that was... Real?

My response to that statement was opening my mouth and...

Well...

Let's just say that we didn't need to go wake Alluka and Kalluto up.

... Or the closest _town_, for that matter.

I smacked my head and sighed. I really ought to learn from my past experiences. I mean, just think about it. My mentor was an old hag whose appearance was that of a loli's, my best friend had hair that defied gravity and I'd set an orphanage on fire. So why not add two long-lost sisters into the mix?

The two said girls came into the room with confused, sleepy looks on their faces, though Kalluto tried to hide her expression.

"Um... Good morning, " Kalluto said politely while Alluka jumped onto the bed and tackled me in a hug. I ruffled her hair awkwardly before getting up.

I motioned for Gon to follow as I walked out the room, the two girls following closely behind. When I reached the kitchen, which we hardly ever used for cooking since neither of us could actually cook without the risk of blowing _something_ up, I realized that our fridge and cupboards were practically empty. Well, it wasn't like Gon and I were home that often, anyway. Sometimes we had to go on long missions that lasted several weeks. I sighed and told Alluka and Kalluto to get ready, since we had no choice but to go to the market over at Sonrisa, the closest town. The two girls left to get ready, while Gon stayed behind.

"You're such a good onii-chan, Killua," Gon chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him while thinking of what we might want to buy.

''Right…'' I murmured, only half paying attention to him. I grabbed the notepad and pen that were lying on the counter and scribbled down some words.

''Ne, Killua?''

''Hmm?'' I replied, ripping out the piece of paper. I looked up and faced Gon, whose face was only about less than an inch away from mine. I jumped back, my face instantly heating up.

''W-Wha… What the _hell_, Gon?!'' I yelped, trying desperately to fight down the reddening blush. I glared at Gon, who was… What the… Was he _smirking_?

I had caught sight of the tiny smirk on Gon's face. I couldn't tell if he meant to show it or not, but if he'd intended to hide it, he wasn't doing a very good job.

At all, actually.

My black-haired friend shrugged. ''Just wanted to see the list,'' he said simply, and quickly scanned through the list. Just seconds later he looked back up at me and frowned. He drew a large circle around some words, drew a big, fat cross and showed me the list. The words he'd cancelled out were: 100 boxes of Chocorobo-kun, 50 bars of milk chocolate, 50 bars of white chocolate and 500 lollipops. I gasped in horror and stared at him, wide-eyed. He seemed to understand that I was giving him my 'but-it's-candy-why-would-you-not-want-to-buy-cand y' face, left the notepad and pen on the kitchen counter and dashed out of the kitchen to go get ready.

''Don't waste money, Killua~!'' Gon chirped,fleeing. I sighed and retreated to my room to get ready, too.

* * *

When we were_ finally_ all ready, we headed to Sonrisa Market. I carried a still sleepy Alluka on my shoulders, while Gon and I spoke to the more mature of the two twins. The said girl walked between Gon and me, clad in her kimono and sandals. Which reminded me. Maybe we should get them new clothes…

''Kalluto-chan, is there anything you wanna buy at the market? They have lots of yummy things there~!'' Gon asked her cheerfully, smiling.

The black-haired girl pondered for a moment before replying, ''I do not know.''

I blinked. Woah, she and Alluka were total opposites. Well, maybe she'd gained her maturity from being the older twin… Wait, was she the older twin? Maturity-wise, she probably was, but you never know… ''Hey, Kalluto, who's older, you or-''

''Alluka. ''

Gon and I stopped in our tracks and stared at each other, wide-eyed. Kalluto was the younger twin? But… Then… Why was she so much more mature than Alluka? The short-haired girl turned around abruptly to stare at us, wondering why we'd stopped walking, but we quickly resumed walking. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the market.

Once there, I woke Alluka up and set her on the ground. After rubbing her eyes, it was plain to see that she'd fallen in love with the market. I could see why, though. The market was crowded and the atmosphere was lively, the roads lined with stalls and the whole place decorated with banners and posters. And I knew that if I were Alluka, visiting such a lively place after spending two years cooped up in a cave, I'd probably be enthralled to even _hear _of such a place. I turned to the twins, and told them to tell Gon or me if they saw something they wanted. The older of the two twirled around happily, while Kalluto nodded silently.

Once Gon and I had pretty much everything we wanted, I headed towards my favourite shop. The name of the shop was 'Numere Chocolatiere', and, as the name suggested, it sold mainly chocolate. The shop was owned by a turquoise-haired Gourmet Hunter named Menchi. Menchi didn't believe in selling things that weren't hers, so unfortunately for me, the shop didn't have Chocorobo-kun, my favourite chocolate. Anyway, Menchi owned several other food shops in the market, heck, she owned dozens of lines of food shops in the country. She was extremely dedicated to food, and was usually off on some insane adventure to try and find more weird ingredients to cook up some more strange stuff. But she did visit her shops every once in a while, so I got to see her every now and then. Today was one of those days.

''Excuse me! Me—woahh!''

As soon as I slid the shop's screen door open, Gon and I were greeted with knives pointed at our throats. Thankfully, Alluka and Kalluto were behind us, so they weren't greeted with the same thing.

I glared at Menchi, who was smirking at us. Slowly, she withdrew her knives and set them on the counter. ''Hey, kids,'' she laughed. I bit back the urge to say that we weren't _kids,_ we were fourteen.

Gon, who had been staring at the knives, turned to Menchi and asked where the other employees were. The turquoise-haired woman shrugged and said they'd run off upon seeing her juggle her knives a few hours ago, and that they'd probably be back soon.

She talked to Gon while I picked what I wanted, Alluka and Kalluto by my sides. Alluka wanted a box of cactus pear and pumpkin- flavoured chocolates (told you Menchi liked weird food. It was good, though, so I wasn't going to complain anytime soon.), while Kalluto didn't seem to want anything. I told Alluka to hand me the box she wanted and go look around for anything else she might want while I spoke to Kalluto.

The kimono-clad girl looked up at me, trying not to show any outer signs of confusion. I smiled a little. ''Kalluto, don't you want anything?'' I asked, holding a box of salted rose-flavoured chocolates. The said girl shook her head. I shrugged. I wished she'd talk more. I turned round to put the box back on its shelf but the moment I turned back, the girl's eyes were shining, though her expression stayed the same.

''That,'' she said quietly, raising her hand up to something on the shelves. I turned back to the shelves once more and saw that she was pointing at a box of lavender-and-raspberry truffles.

''That,'' she repeated. '' Onee-sama would like that.''

And this caused my tiny smile to turn into a sad one. ''Kalluto, you can't always think of Alluka, you know. How about yourself?''

The girl stared at me like I was speaking some foreign language. '' Our sister is under a curse. It's my job to protect her,'' she stated simply, as if it was natural. I sighed as I thought about her words. For years she'd been stuck in a cave, isolated from the rest of the world, for the sole purpose of protecting her sister. She probably watched over Alluka the whole time, and never once tried to think of herself. All she could have done in the cave was wait. For me.

_If only I'd come sooner! _

I patted Kalluto's head before walking away. ''Well, Gon and I are here now, so… We'll be protecting you and Alluka now, I guess.''

Even if just for a fraction of a second, I could've sworn I saw Kalluto smile.

After paying for all the chocolates and bading goodbye to the knife-wielding woman, we went home carrying bags of food. It was already nearly noon, so we could forget breakfast and have brunch.

* * *

In the kitchen, Gon and I were trying to cook omelettes. Yeah, we were bad at cooking, but omelettes, we could do, at least.

''Killua, you seem kind of quiet…'' Gon said suddenly, poking me. I looked at him quizzically before a great idea popped into my head.

I cracked an egg over his head with a catlike grin.

It took approximately five seconds for Gon to realize what I'd done before the kitchen erupted in chaos.

''K-Killua! I'll get you!'' he yelled, throwing a tomato at me. The tomato was crushed upon contact with my shirt (yeah, that's just how hard that boy hits!) and the juice was splattered on my shirt.

''Oh no, you don't!'' I laughed, throwing another egg. He dodged and picked up an opened bag of flour with a cheeky grin on his face. I gasped and tried to dodge as he gathered a handful of flour and…

We ended up having to clean the kitchen. And ourselves.

''Hey, Killua, is there anything on me?'' Gon asked, turning around so I could check for him. I spotted a tiny bit of an egg shell on his shirt and wiped it away for him. He thanked me and flashed me a grateful smile before _finally_ going back to making those omelettes. I watched him as he broke an egg into a bowl.

''Gon…'' I said softly, but loud enough for Gon to hear me. '' Alluka's nineteen other w- ''

''_Eighteen._'' He interrupted. I blinked, confused, and he continued while adding salt and pepper to the bowl. ''While you were talking with Kalluto in Numere Chocolatiere, Alluka… She came up to me after watching you two and told me her second wish, and afterwards she said it'd been granted.''

I scratched the back of my head, searching my brain for the possible wishes Alluka could've asked for. When I couldn't think of any, I sighed and asked him what the wish was.

Gon, who was stirring the mixture, paused from his stirring and faced me.

''Alluka wished for Kalluto to smile,'' he said, chuckling to himself. ''She'd known that Kalluto had always cared for her, and just wanted her to smile a little.''

I blinked and soon found myself laughing as well. I was happy for Alluka and Kalluto, and I just wanted to stay like that for just a bit longer, laughing with Gon, but…

We were hungry, so…

''Think you could get back to making those omelettes, Gon?''

''Yup! I'm starving! Haha…''

* * *

A/N:

As of 7th June 2013, I've removed all the replies to reviewers in the chapters, as well as a few A/Ns, since they made the chapters bulky.

**I don't really like chocolate myself, so I had to search for flavours… Were the chocolate flavours used in this chapter alright? They're all real flavours! Except maybe the salted rose ones…? I came up with that myself, but I think someone else probably thought of that long before I did. **

**Numere is the name of the wetlands that Gon and the others had to cross with Satotsu in the Hunter Exam!**

**Oh, and Sonrisa in Spanish is 'Smile'!**

**REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL SALTED ROSE/ CACTUS PEAR AND PUMPKIN/ LAVENDER AND RASPBERRY CHOCOLATES! … Or jam. I like raspberry jam, it's good! XD Anyway, you pick! XD**

**~ Kyouno-aru**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters

**A/N:**

''**Last updated—04-21-13''**

**Current date: 06-01-13**

**Ha… ha… ha…**

**So! Hi again! I'm back! ~ Well, actually, I wasn't gone. Maybe you've read my Fairy Tale oneshot in the collab project by A Bowl Of Salad. Go check it out! Lots of awesome writers are involved in it.**

**I've started replying to reviews through PMs, thanks to a suggestion by the very helpful **_**Bushwah**_**. Thanks once again for that! Now every chapter won't be filled with bulk from the replies. Hahaha… ~**

**So, as an apology for the long wait, I present to you a long chapter! It's longer than all the previous ones, and the previous ones had really bulky A/Ns or replies. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Togashi Yoshihiro does. I do, however, own an adorable penguin plushie named Sharkie. **

**Pairing: Gon x Killua**

* * *

**Granting Wishes**

**Chapter 4: Hunters**

After our brunch, Gon and I decided to go on a mission. Even if Alluka and Kalluto were around, we were still Hunters. We had to go on jobs. We couldn't just slack off all day.

...

As much as I'd love to stay home and stuff my face with candy, I couldn't just do that.

So I'd just have to stuff my face with candy during the mission then!

...

I'm kidding. I take my missions seriously.

A-anyway, Gon and I always went to the closest Hunter station to check for missions. It took about forty minutes if we walked, but if we ran we could make it in fifteen.

The huge building for the Hunters' Association was halfway across the continent and no one in the right mind would want to travel that far just to check for any missions they could do, so small Hunter stations were built in different parts of every country so that Hunters everywhere could receive or send updates and the like to fellow Hunters to their own convenience. Each Hunter station was disguised as a regular building, and only Hunters with the code would be allowed to pass through to the station.

Not like there were many Hunters in this part of the Sonrisa Region, but you never know.

Anyway, Gon and I weren't like Bisuke or Menchi, who had specific roles in the Hunter community as Treasure Hunters or Gourmet Hunters respectively. We hadn't yet decided just what type of Hunter we wanted to be exactly, so we had a slightly wider range of missions we could choose from. We could take any job so long as we were suitable for it.

"Any ideas, Killua?" Gon prompted as we walked out of the house. Kalluto and Alluka followed closely behind, Kalluto watching her sister as the said girl bounced along.

"Not really..." I answered lazily, fishing out a lollipop from my pocket. "You?"

My black-haired friend shook his head before frowning disapprovingly at my lollipop.

"What?" I sighed, undoing the wrapper and popping it into my mouth before the boy could complain about my excessive intake of candy once again.

I licked the lollipop.

Ooh.

Coffee-flavoured.

And it was one of those really good ones, too.

The ones with caramel inside?

Yeah, those.

They were good.

...

Yeah.

For a second, I could've sworn I saw a smirk on Gon's face- for the second time that day. He grinned.

"Hey, Killua?" he began, eyes wide.

"Mm?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"Bad people have to be punished, right?"Gon continued, his expression a playful one.

I didn't really get what he was trying to say, so I just nodded slowly whilst sucking on my wonderful lollipop.

Gon's grin grew wide when he saw my reaction and grabbed my hand suddenly, pulled the lollipop out of my mouth and shoved it into his, all in the blink of an eye. I stared at him dumbfounded, confused. It was only a couple of seconds later that I realized what he'd done and tried to get the lollipop back. I reached for it again, but Gon turned away, twirling the stick in his hand.

"Told you bad people had to be punished, Killua!~" he laughed, clearly enjoying my reaction.

I attacked him by punching him in the stomach, determined to get my lollipop back. It wasn't like I didn't have others, of course, but hey, I loved my candy. Gon flinched, but recovered quickly and resumed moving around so I couldn't hit him.

"So you're 'punishing me'," I growled, "by stealing my lollipop?"

Gon shrugged and stopped moving, causing me to nearly call over.

"I didn't say I was stealing it,"he replied, "just that now you have to share it with me. Hey, Killua, can you open your mouth?"

Without giving it a second thought, I opened my mouth and he placed the lollipop back inside, smiling.

I could actually feel his saliva on the lollipop, which disgusted me a little at first, but then I realized...

It was as if we'd shared an...

Indirect...

K-kiss.

A heavy blush formed on my cheeks as I realized this, but I was determined not to let Gon have the last laugh, so...

I bit the lollipop and crunched on it noisily, reveling in the shocked look on Gon's face. That's right, I'd crushed the lollipop in my mouth instead of sucking and licking it. That way, Gon couldn't have any.

... And I could also taste the lovely caramel.

I smirked and continued on the path to the Hunter Station.

"Hey, 'nii-chan?" I heard Alluka's voice suddenly, and felt a tug on my sleeve.

Oh darn. I'd forgotten about Kalluto and Alluka.

Well, that was embarrassing.

I turned to Alluka. "Y-yeah?" I asked, sweatdropping.

I really hoped she wasn't going to ask what had just happened.

"Can I have one too?"

I gave her a weird look before fishing two more lollipops out of my pocket for Kalluto and Alluka.

"Sure," I said a bit awkwardly, handing the treats to her.

"Thanks~"

I sighed and turned back, only to see a certain black-haired boy crossing his arms at me, trying to put on a straight face.

"Only I don't get one?" the said boy asked in mock hurt. I smiled, shrugged and carried on walking for a few more minutes before Gon's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello!~ Gon here!"

"Ah, Kurapika?"

"Yeah, it's been a really long time! We haven't seen you since last year!"

"Mhm, Killua's fine."

"You what?!"

"O-okay. Where are you?"

"Right. Sure. Bye."

He hung up the phone, put it back into his pocket and gave me a serious look. That was Gon for you. The boy could change from amused to serious in a matter of seconds. I listened as he told me what he'd been told during the call.

Kurapika, our good friend whom we met during the Hunter Exam, was on a mission in one of the neighbouring regions and asked if we wanted to join him. Kurapika was a Blacklist Hunter, meaning he hunted down wanted criminals. He was seventeen years old with blonde hair and brownish-grey eyes. He was an intelligent person who was definitely not to be underestimated. He, along with Leorio, Gon and I, formed a little group. Gon and I had met the pair during the Hunter Exam, and we rang the pair up every now and then.

Kurapika's entire clan had been massacred by a band of thieves called the Spider. The members of the clan had eyes that turned a beautiful shade of scarlet when agitated or angered, and the colour had been called one of the world's seven most beautiful things. Their beauty and value were so great that they were easily the target of many thieves, like the Spider.

The Spider comprised thirteen members, and they were former inhabitants of Meteor City, a dump where anyone was allowed to dispose of anything.

Kurapika had called Gon to inform us that he'd received information that some of the members of the Spider were in the neighbouring region and wanted to investigate.

If by investigate he meant beat the living daylights out of them or until they started screaming bloody murder, then... Alright.

You should never anger Kurapika. The blonde was as scary as hell when he was angry. Especially when it had something to do with the Spider.

Or any ordinary spider, really.

Honestly. Once, when he, Leorio, Gon and I were eating at a cafe, he spotted a spider crawling on the table. Upon seeing the hairy thing, he picked up the closest object, which was a pepper shaker, his brown-grey eyes turning scarlet. Then he slammed the shaker down on the poor spider repeatedly with great force with a terrifying look on his face. Even when the creature was dead, he still wasn't satisfied and kept on crushing it. When he was finally done, he asked Leorio to 'get that filth away from him that instant'. The man had reluctantly done so, and we had resumed our meal after Kurapika calmed down.

From that day on, Gon, Leorio and I made sure to keep any spiders out of Kurapika's sight.

* * *

"It'll be nice to see Kurapika again!~" Gon chirped happily.

"Mhm," I replied, agreeing with him.

We had arrived in the Tebel region and were on our way to the second-smallest Hunter station in the region, where Kurapika was waiting for us. The blonde had told us roughly the location of the place, and that the station was disguised as a sports equipment shop named 'Strops Arena'. Within minutes of walking, the place came into view, and the four of us entered the place.

I recalled the instructions Kurapika had given us- look for any pair of sneakers sized-seven by the company 'Denslete', call a shop assistant over and ask for a similar pair, but the left shoe in size eight and the right shoe in size fourteen and a half. The shop assistant will inform you that they're out of stock and lead you to a storage room in the back where you can 'check the different types of shoes similar in design'. Then, he or she will move a shelf to reveal a hidden door secured by a code lock that leads to the underground Hunter station.

Gon and I followed the instructions and we were led to the hidden room, where we entered a lift that brought us down to the Hunter station.

While we were in the lift, Alluka's eyes began to shine. "Nii-chan," she cried,"this is so cool! Is this really your job? It's like you're a secret spy or something!~" I perked up at that and grinned proudly at that.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I boasted rather proudly and shamelessly. I heard a snicker from Gon and turned to glare at him, my cheeks immediately flaring red. I turned my attention to Kalluto, who was staring at Gon and me silently.

"H-how about you, Kalluto? Do you think it's cool so far?" I asked her awkwardly, ignoring the laughter from a certain spiky-haired boy. The younger sister of the two girls nodded slowly, a tiny smile forming on her lips. I noticed the little sign of amusement and laughed, scratching my head, before the lift doors opened. The four of us exited, Alluka and Kalluto first, followed by me and lastly Gon, who was rubbing his cheek from the hit I gave him the moment my sisters had turned their backs to us. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before overtaking my sisters and leading the group to the other side of the lobby, where I had spotted Kurapika.

The blonde boy saw us and waved, smiling. His eyes were slightly tired, but he still looked glad to see us. We hurried over to him.

"Hey Gon, Killua. Nice to see you both again. Who're these two girls?" Kurapika greeted, gesturing to my sisters.

"My sisters," I replied, "this is Kalluto, and this is Alluka."

"We found them in a cave," Gon said, earning a weird look from Kurapika.I told him not to think too much on the subject. Alluka simply laughed and took the hand that Kurapika had graciously offered her, while Kalluto bowed politely while taking his extended hand.

After the greetings, he told us to follow him. We did so, and he explained everything on the way.

"One of my colleagues, Senritsu, overheard several groups of people saying that the Spiders were in the area. Maybe because of the auction that's starting at midnight. As much as I'd love to walk straight into their hideout, wherever that may be, and declare war on them, that would be stupid. Also, I don't even know if the information is true. And so, I'd like to investigate," he said. "Normally, I'd just do this myself, but Tebel is a large region. The auction lasts for three days and I doubt they'll stay any longer than necessary, so I need your help."

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at us with a serious look.

"After all, you are pro Hunters, aren't you? "

I glanced at Gon, who glanced back, and we gave Kurapika determined grins.

"Of course."

* * *

We followed Kurapika to another lift that led us to a carpark above and entered a car.

"Senritsu," Kurapika introduced us to the driver, a short and stout lady with a hat. "These two boys are Gon and Killua, the ones I was talking about. The girls are Kalluto and Alluka, Killua's sisters. They're gonna help us investigate."

Senritsu looked back and nodded at us, smiling. She looked strange, but she gave off an aura that made her seem like a kind and calm person. I remembered Kurapika saying that Senritsu was the one who had overheard the rumors, so I guessed her ability had something to do with sound, since rumors about thieves were not something people would just talk about loudly in public.

After talking for a little bit, we sat in silence as Senritsu drove us to the central of Tebel. Once there, we bought phones for Alluka and Kalluto, as well as backpacks, since they didn't have any and we needed to have some form of communication with them.

Yeah, we could've bought them at Sonrisa Market that morning, but we forgot, okay?  
Kalluto and Alluka headed for the west area, Senritsu left for the north area, Kurapika went for the south area, Gon stayed in the central area and I headed for the east.  
We'd meet in a few hours at the central to report our progress.

* * *

**Did you realize this?**

**The sports shop was called 'Strops', right? 'Strops' backwards is 'sports'! **

…

**Yeah. **

**LIKE THE HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION PAGE ON FACEBOOK AND TAKE PART IN OUR PAGE'S CONTESTS OR COLLAB PROJECTS!**

**Also… Like my authorpage? It's Kyouno-aru. **

**Next chapter will be from several characters' POV, and will have hints of a new pairing, I believe.**

**Till then!~ **

**-Kyou**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise

**A/N: I updated within the month this time! ~ XD I promised Bushwah-san that I'd update by the 23****rd****, so here it is! This chapter's longer than Chapter 4! It's over 3k words long. **

**I edited the previous chapters a little bit. I've removed the huge bulks of review replies and added a bit to Chapter 4. It's not very important, just that Alluka and Kalluto get phones so that they have some form of communication with the others. Also:**

_Kalluto and Alluka headed for the west area, Senritsu left for the north area, Kurapika went for the south area, Gon stayed in the central area and I headed for the east. We'd meet in a few hours at the central to report our progress._

**This chapter will be from the POV of different characters. If you squint you'll see hints of the new pairing I mentioned—in other words, a new character appears in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. I do, however, own a fluffy blue blanket. :D**

**Pairing: Gon x Killua (Ying-Yang Pair)**

* * *

**Granting Wishes**

**Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise**

_**Kalluto:**_

As an assassin you must never let your own individual relationships with others get the better of you. It's an unspoken rule in the Zoldyck family. By getting too close to someone, you could endanger your own life. The person might end up betraying you, and if that happens you will be left broken and all alone.

_That's why it's better to just not have any relationships at all_.

_You don't need friends. You don't need to get too close to other people... _

That was what my eldest brother Illumi always told me when he was alive. I never got to see him very often, since he was always off somewhere on a job, but whenever he was around, it was something he'd always made sure to stick inside my head.

But something I'd always wondered was...

Did what he'd said... Count for family as well? Was I not allowed to get too close to family? If that was so, then I had violated that rule a long time ago, with Alluka.

Alluka was my best friend, my sister, my twin, my other half. I'd been through a lot with her, and I knew she would never abandon me. She'd never leave me.

... For another three months, at least. Unless Gon and nii-sama managed to save her before then. Then the curse would be lifted, and she'd be able to live longer, and then...

And then...

We'd all live together happily.

Wouldn't we?

I glanced at Alluka, who was walking ahead of me. She seemed cheerful as always, totally unconcerned about the fact that we might just meet a band of thieves who had the ability to kill us both before either of us was able to scream bloody murder.

My brother had suggested that either he or Gon follow us to make sure we were alright, but then he was reminded of the fact that we were former assassins and were perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Anyway, if one of them followed us, an area wouldn't be searched till later.

To be honest, I didn't quite understand why we were doing this. It wasn't as if we'd just happen to find the Spiders and fight with them. I supposed Kurapika, the blonde, just wanted us to search for clues, like maybe a possible hideout or remains of a fight.

"Kalluto!"

The voice I knew all too well called out to me. I looked at my sister once more. She was pointing at what was up ahead. I stared at the sight.

In front of us was a huge, deserted area, but that wasn't what was odd. There were many buildings in the area- but the thing was, all the buildings looked exactly the same. As if they were copies of one another.

Suspicious, definitely. Buildings can be replicated, but they are never totally exact. Unless... It was done with the help of Nen.

But why would someone make copies of a building? They'd only do that if they either wanted more of something or wanted something to blend in. I doubted the Spiders created more deserted buildings simply because they wanted them, so I guessed they wanted something to be hidden somewhere.

But _what? _

I turned to Alluka, hoping she'd have the answer, but it wasn't as if she could read my mind.

"Kalluto," she asked, "this was done using Nen, right?~" I nodded in response.

"So the copies will disappear in a while, right? Leaving behind the original."

My eyes widened and I stared at her, mouth open.

The _original?_

That was it! The Spiders (assuming it was them) had created copies of the buildings so that their hideout in the original building wouldn't be found easily! To make themselves even more concealed, they probably weren't even in the original building, but one of the copies. And when time was up, the Nen user responsible for the creation of the copies would have to create more. During that time, we'd have to be able to feel at least a small amount of Nen coming from somewhere. We'd be able to follow the aura, which would then lead us to the hideout. Afterwards, we'd wait till the Spiders left again before calling Killua-niisama and the others.

I explained the plan to Alluka, but she crossed her arms and tilted her head, confused.

"But Kalluto-chan, we don't know how long ago the copies were created... It could've been just minutes before we arrived, you know. We'd be here for a long time, and onii-chan wants us back by nightfall," she reasoned. I stared at dumbly for a moment before sighing. My plan wasn't that bad, but Alluka was right. If the copies had just been created, we'd be waiting for a whole day.

"Any other plans?" I asked Alluka, watching as she smoothed the creases of her dress.

"Hmm~ We could just split up and search for a while! That way, if anyone stops us on the way, we could say that I wanted to play hide-and-seek in this cool maze and you were looking for me!"

A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips. I should've guessed Alluka would say something like that. I decided to go with Alluka's plan, since we would have an excuse for being there and it was better if we split up. In most cases, I would've insisted that we stay together so that she'd be safe, but if we split up, no one would suspect us of anything. In their eyes we were probably just little girls.

The search would take a long time and probably produce few results, but it was worth a shot. We agreed to meet at the starting point in three hours.

Until then, I could only hope that Alluka wouldn't run into anybody, and Nanika wouldn't come out.

* * *

_**Alluka:**_

I wondered why Kalluto-chan thinks Nanika will hurt me. I knew she cares for both me and Nanika, but sometimes she was wary of Nanika, as if she posed a threat.

...

I knew that Nanika was a curse placed on me by my mother, but I prefered to think of Nanika as a parting gift from her. Nanika wasn't a curse. She was so sweet! Within moments of meeting Nanika, we became acquainted and even wanted to help me. I still remember that day!~

*Flashback*

Right after I announced to our mother that we were leaving the mansion, she struck me with the lightning she'd generated using her Nen.

"I have placed a curse upon you, and from now on you are no daughter of mine."

I had fallen to the ground with Kalluto bending over me with a worried look, but I still gave her a small smile and shook my head.

Suddenly, a tiny voice sounded in my head.

_' H-hello, I'm Nanika. Shall I begin listing my rules? '_

Why, the soft voice inside my head hadn't sounded like a curse at all! It sounded like a child, and a lot like me.~ I responded to the voice.

'_ I'm Alluka! I guess we'll be together from now on, huh? Nah, before you list the rules, let's get acquainted a little! Rules are…Boring, hahaha… '_

_'Okay. But Alluka, why are you on the ground? '_ The voice had shown signs of concern.

_'Oh, you can see? Oh, see that woman over there, with the puffy dress and hat? She's my mama, but she's been really mean to Kalluto and me.'_

_'Yeah, I can see whatever you see. Is Kalluto the girl who's crouching beside you?'_

_'Yup, she's my little twin sister, and I love her to bits!~'_

Suddenly I felt a tiny spark deep within me.

_'Ah, besides your mama, who else has been mean to you and Kalluto?'_ The voice had become a little louder, a little braver, stronger. I replied that everyone in my family had been mean to Kalluto and me, except of course, Killua-niichan, but I wasn't sure whether he was still alive.

Another flash of light appeared, and I suddenly felt myself in a warm place with my eyes closed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small room with a wooden floor and white walls. The place was barely furnished, with only a simple bed, a honey-brown desk and a large round mirror.

_'Where am I, Nanika?'_ I asked.

_'Turn around, Alluka, '_ came the reply. _'Look into the mirror. You can see what I see, just like I did for you. Right now, I am in control of your body. I'm going to take care of something for you, so be patient, Alluka-chan.' _

I hummed in response and watched what was going on in the mirror.

Nanika stood up and turned to face Mama. I could tell that she had grinned somehow.

_'Alluka, do you wanna get rid of everyone who's been mean to you?'_ Nanika asked again.

I gave her a cheerful 'yes', and she asked me another question.

_'Hey, Alluka, would you be willing to be my friend?' _

Another happy reply from me, and suddenly there was a flash of light, and I could hear the screams of Mama.

Only then did I realize what Nanika had meant by 'getting rid of'.

Oh well!~ I loved Mama, but she was mean to Kalluto and me.

"Goodbye, Mama," I whispered.

After I'd watched my mother disappear, I'd found myself in control of my own body again, with Nanika inside my mind. I asked Nanika why she'd asked if I'd become her friend, but she told me I'd understand why once she explained the rules to me.

That was, the rules of equal exchange.

*Flashback end*

Nanika always wanted to protect Kalluto and me, and was really sweet, so I didn't know why Kalluto didn't trust her.

I sighed and walked on, pulling out the lollipop Killua-niichan had given me this morning from my pocket and unwrapping it.

Speaking of which, what was that thing Gon-nii did with Killua-niichan? Hahaha, Killu-nii looked so embarrassed!~ I wonder what it was?

I stuck the lollipop in my mouth and licked it, savouring the taste.

Oh, now I understood why Gon-nii wanted some! Caramel-coffee was indeed really nice, hahaha...

I looked back, hoping to see Kalluto, but she'd already gone off somewhere. Oh well. I hope she remembered her lollipop too. If she didn't want hers, though, I'd be more than happy to eat it for her!~

I smiled and walked on quietly, observing the surroundings. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Killua-nii, Gon-nii and Bisuke-chama( I wondered why the lovely blonde woman wanted us to call her that?) had found us in the cave, but I had already gotten the chance to see and try lots of things! It was definitely way better than being stuck in the cave the whole time. Even though there were lots of things to do there, like explore the different routes and hunt for crystals or precious stones that had formed over time, it seemed like a lot more fun outside. I'd gotten to see the lively Sonrisa Market, even got a phone...~

I really hoped Kalluto was enjoying herself, too!

* * *

_**Kalluto:**_

People. There were people in that building.

The aura wasn't very evident, but I could sense a very faint trail. Silently, I ran up one of the sides of a neighbouring building, stopping only when I had reached the roof, and leapt over to the building where I'd sensed the slight aura. I pressed my ear against the ground and listened closely for any voices.

"Uvo! You're late," a raspy voice sounded.

Suddenly there was a laugh, and another voice, a loud, thundering one that I assumed belonged to 'Uvo' was heard. "Better late than never, Nobunaga! Besides, I'm not the last one, eh? Who else is missing?"

A softer and gentler third voice, belonging to a woman this time, answered. "Just Feitan."

Immediately, I tensed. I was lucky enough to have not been seen by 'Uvo' on his way to the hideout, but there was one more...!

Out of the blue, I heard a voice.

"Leave."

My eyes widened as I quickly stood up and turned around to face the one who had spoken.

In front of me stood a pale-skinned boy with black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark cloak and boots. He looked about fourteen or fifteen years old, or perhaps he was just short for his age. He seemed to be the type of person you'd want to avoid, because he looked like a member of a gang, and the mask over his mouth wasn't helping in proving otherwise.

"Leave," the boy repeated darkly. "You're extremely lucky I haven't killed you yet. I suggest you don't take this chance for granted. Leave."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, wondering why I hadn't obeyed his orders yet. My legs seemed to be failing me. I couldn't move. Without thinking, I opened my mouth to speak.

"A-are... Are you one of the Spiders?"

I winced at the sudden pain inflicted on my right cheek, and immediately my hands rose to cup the injury. There was a cut on my cheek, and I could feel blood dripping from it.

"...Who said you could speak?"

I looked up to glare at the boy, but he was no longer there.

Nevertheless, I heard his voice from behind. The voice was soft, and just barely loud enough for me to hear. I wasn't even sure he'd intended for me to hear his words.

"...but yeah, I am."

I spun around, but I was a split second too late. The boy had already disappeared.

I wiped away the blood on my cheek, still slightly confused.

Why had he let me go? And why did he tell me that he was one of the Spiders? Didn't he know that he could have just put his entire troupe in danger by telling me? I could call over Kurapika and the others, or perhaps other Hunters who were even stronger, or... I could take them on myself, perhaps.

I blinked. Damnit, that was why the pale-skinned boy had told me! He underestimated me and assumed that I was too weak to battle against him, let alone the whole troupe. I bit my tongue and frowned, but decided not to let it get to me.

I took out a string of my paper dolls and wedged it in between the vents on the ground, so that I would be able to find the hideout again later on. After doing so, I realized that it was getting dark-in other words, it was time to meet up with Alluka.

* * *

_**Killua:**_

_**Crunch!**_

"What the _hell_, Gon?" I hissed at the boy whose arms were strangling me in a hug from behind.

The raven-haired idiot had decided it would be a great idea to greet me with a hug from behind.

... N-not that I hated it or anything, but... His surprise had caused me to bite down on my apple-flavoured candy. And before you start lecturing me on my _'worrisome candy intake'_ and _'my, my, Killua, didn't you just eat candy a couple of hours ago?'_,let me remind you that I burned down an orphanage. An _orphanage_. Yeah, that's right. So _shush_.

...

Anyway...

"Did you find anything, Killua?" Gon asked, ignoring my complaints about my teeth which would one day break because of his surprise hug-attacks.

I shook my head and peeled his arms away. I'd only managed to search part of the area, since you can only do so much in a few hours. I'd searched the east area, but so far I hadn't found anything suspicious.

"You?" I asked, facing him. He shook his head and frowned.

"I managed to check part of the central area, but most places were either just crowded or deserted because of the auction. I couldn't catch any odd scent, either, so..." his voice trailed off, his head lowering. I could tell he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't found anything, because I knew he really wanted to help Kurapika.

I slung my arm around his shoulders and gave him an encouraging grin, hoping it'd cheer him up. "We can search again tomorrow," I assured him. The auction would start at midnight the next day, anyway. Gon's spirits lifted almost immediately and he was smiling again. I watched as he left my grasp and hurried to greet Kurapika and Senritsu, who had just returned from the South and North areas respectively.

"Onii-channnn!~" I heard my little sister squeal as a pair of arms tackled me from behind in yet another hug attack.

Just what was up with people and attacking me with hugs? Sheesh.

I chuckled as Alluka twirled in front of me and smiled happily, her hazel eyes twinkling. I ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Alluka," I greeted. I looked over my shoulder to see the younger of the two twins walking towards us. I gave her a wave and a little smile, and she returned the greeting with a bow.

The three of us headed over to where Gon, Kurapika and Senritsu were standing, and we shared what we had to tell. Gon and I said that we hadn't found anything. Kurapika and Senritsu said the same thing, but... When it came to Kalluto, the small girl looked thoughtful, as if debating with herself whether to say something or not. In the end though, the opposition won, and she answered us with a simple "nothing".

All of us sighed, slightly disappointed, but there would always be tomorrow, right?

We went to a nearby inn to stay for the night. The inn had a large neon sign that read 'Azylay Inn', and seemed to have quite a few people staying there. Luckily enough, we were able to get four rooms- one for Kurapika, one for Senritsu, one for the twins and one for Gon and me.

Gon and I shared a room at home, so it was nothing new to us. Heck, we'd even shared a bed together several times.

...

Get those thoughts out of your head. You know I didn't mean it that way.

Gon and I were just two best friends, sharing a hotel room together, lying on separate beds and talking.

And soon enough, we fell asleep.

...

Not before having a massive pillow fight that nearly caused us to knock over a ceramic vase, though.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's right, the hinted pairing is the Shorty Pair, Feitan x Fem! Kalluto!~**

**By the way, the name of the inn, 'Azylay'… It's pig latin for 'lazy'.**

**I'm taking suggestions for wishes for Alluka. I had them planned out, but after looking through them I thought some weren't very good, so I'm open to suggestions now. Both multi-chapter arcs and one-chapter situations are very much welcome! You don't have to be very specific, just something to give me a vague idea is alright. (e. g. Alluka takes part in a contest. A request like that would be a one or two-chapter thing, and you can state the type of contest if you want.) There's a chance I'll use it, because even though I'm working on the current list of wishes and trying to improve them, you guys might give me a really good one! :D Remember that it has to be reasonable in this AU, though. So do suggest if you have an idea! ^^**

**Reviewers get shota cupcakes hand-made by Gon and Killua and delivered by Panda-san. XD**

**-Kyou**


End file.
